


Androgynous

by rottenshippa18



Series: Children of the Future [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Yaoi, androgynous, joan jett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenshippa18/pseuds/rottenshippa18
Summary: Everyone always sees Yuya and Yuri on the street and think of how Yuri caused so much trouble for people. Yuya doesn't like the way people are treating him so he sings Yuri a song which later evolves into the next step of their relationship. This takes place after Children of Victory about 4 years after the end of the series. Yuri and Yuya are now 18 and they're getting ready to find their own place. People have continuously rejected their applications to let them move in together. Coincides with 0bviousLeigh's series, Children of War. Yaoi, Lemons, swearing, there will be a few fist fights between people who pick on Yuri. And they love each other so, Androgynous.





	Androgynous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0bviousLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bviousLeigh/gifts).



"No! I won't have that... that MURDERER living as one of my tenants!" The landlady yelled as she slammed the door on Yuya and Yuri, who had gotten rejected from the fifth apartment application that week. Yuri scoffed as he stuck the middle finger at the landlady. He was the type of boy who would give someone what they deserved and had coming to them, no matter how improper, vulgar, or rude it was, or even how offensive it was. He was just the type of person who'd give the punishment or reward they had deserved or was coming to them, and he gave it to them, making sure they took it like a man would. He was not the kind of person who would let people not get what they deserved after causing others injustice. He had once had that part of him in his body, the feeling that made him enjoy causing injustice in the world. Now, he fought for the other side now, after coming to his senses.

Yuri was quick to yell out a retort to the woman as she was slamming the door. "Well, FUCK YOU TOO WOMAN!! You clearly can't support me and my BOYFRIEND living together in YOUR complex, because of what I had DONE. It happened already, it's OVER! Get OVER it!" Yuri yelled back quickly reopening the door and shoving in a pile of newspapers and magazines into her doorway causing papers to rip inside the now already wet literature pieces.

"Here comes Dick, he's wearing a skirt," Yuri sang taking out his guitar.

Yuya smiled as he sang the next verse. "Here comes Jane you know she's sporting a chain,"

They both smiled as they sang the next verse. "Same hair, revolution, same build, evolution, Tomorrow who's gonna fuss?"

Yuri continued the chorus, "And they love each other so, love each other so... Androgynous."

Yuya followed the next line, "Closer than you know, love each other so... Androgynous." 

Yuri began the next verse as he strummed his guitar. "Well don't get him wrong, well don't get him mad." Yuri sang.

Yuri and Yuya began the following line of the verse, "He might be a father but he sure ain't a dad." They both sang.

Yuya followed the next line, "She don't need, advice that they send her," Yuya sang.

Yuri and Yuya sang the next line, "She's happy the way she looks, she's happy with her gender, and they love each other so, love each other so, Androgynous. Closer than you know, love each other so... Androgynous,"

Yuya began the next line, "Mirror image, see no damage, see no evil at all," Yuya sang as Yuri joined in.  
Yuri sang the next line, "Cutie dolls and urine stalls will be laughed at the way you're laughed at now."  
Yuri and Yuya began to sing to next verse together, "Now something meets boy, and something meets girl, they both are the same, they're overjoyed in this world, same hair revolution, unisex, evolution, tomorrow who's gonna fuss?"  
Yuya begins a solo of the next line, "And tomorrow Dick is wearing pants."  
Yuri follows, "Tomorrow Jane is wearing a dress, future outcasts and a they don't last,"  
Yuya and Yuri follow the next line, "And a today the people dress as they please, the way they tried to do in the last century,"  
Yuri sang the next line smiling alongside Yuya, "And they love each other so, love each other so.... Androgynous,"  
Yuya sang the next line, "Closer than you know, love each other so... Androgynous,"  
Yuri sang the next line, "Androgynous,"  
Yuya and Yuri sang the last line together, "Don't you get it?"  
Yuri sang the last line as Yuya joined in, "Androgynous."

Yuya smiled as they walked to another apartment. The room was spacious and the landlady for this apartment complex was a lot friendlier and welcoming towards Yuya and Yuri and didn't bother complaining about the two.

"We'll take it, ma'am." Yuri quickly said, writing a check for the first bill of rent for their new home.  
"Alright, sir. Do you want us to go to your place with a movers van to help collect your stuff? We can transport the minor stuff easily, like the clothes and stuff, all the personal stuff. Also, don't worry about Stitch, he can move in with you too. We welcome pets in the apartment. Here's the key, Mr. Sakaki, and welcome to your new home." The woman said, smiling kindly.

"I'm just glad we finally found our home Yuya, you know what I mean?" Yuri said, nuzzling Yuya as they walked into their now furnished home after going to get some finishing touches for their bedroom.

"I am too, Yuri. Good thing we've finally found someone who accepts us both. I don't know how long we could've both withstood all of this. I'm just glad this is all over with. Now, let's go into the bedroom. It's finally time." Yuya replied, nodding and smiling as Yuri continued to nuzzle Yuya.

The two pushed each other onto their new beautiful bed and began to engage in a wrestling match as they kissed each other fiercely. The room grew quieter as all that was able to be heard soon after the silence entered was the two moaning and French kissing as they tangled up their bodies in happiness before Yuri slowly undressed Yuya and smiled at the sight. No boxers, Yuya wasn't. Wearing. Boxers. Yuri quickly moved the clothes that Yuya was wearing onto the floor with his feet, kicking them off of the comforter blanket. Yuya grinned and started moaning as he undressed Yuri as well to find that like himself, Yuri wasn't wearing boxers either. He knew the risks that came into play here and he took them willingly. The two evolved their kisses completely as their hands started to roam all over each others' bodies' and the kisses moved all over their bodies, hickeys being planted anywhere they could, teeth being sunk into another's neck, love-bites being made and created, they looked forward to the main event. The only un-whispered words were "I love you" and the words were instead conveyed through their actions as they quickly moved their hard erections barren of lube into the other's asshole and they started to thrust in and out, ramming in and out, in and out, in and out, and in and out at a rapidly increasing speed and pattern. The moans were the only noises that people needed to tell how in love those two were, they were truly thrilled and people couldn't be happier for the couple, well, most of the people they met. Stitch kept watch at the doorway for people who would try to hurt or even harm Yuya in any way imaginable and as long as they had each other, they both knew that they'd be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This coincides with my AMV and also coincides with 0bviousLeigh's series, Children of War. Based on my Androgynous AMV for this pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it.


End file.
